Another Day
by Kulkas
Summary: Iblis. Malaikat maut. Kematian. for [Challenge] 'Hampir' RnR?


**Another Day © Juli Alio**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, etc…**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

Pernahkah kamu berpikir untuk mati? Daripada hidup tetapi tidak ada orang yang peduli denganmu. Disatu titik jenuh nan dasar ini kamu memulai memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mengakhiri hidup ini. Misalnya menenggak cairan pembersih lantai atau cairan pembunuh nyamuk, menghirup gas beracun atau gas kompor, gantung diri di kamar mandi, mengiris nadi dipergelangan tangan, menusuk perut dengan gunting dan bahkan lompat dari ketinggian gedung bercakar langit.

Yang namanya rencana terkadang hanyalah tinggal rencana. Kamu memang melakukan rencana mengakhiri hidup, namun sesaat sebelum kematian itu menjemput tiba-tiba saja kamu sudah berada di tempat lain yang bernama Rumah Sakit ketika kamu membuka mata. Berkali-kali kamu mencoba untuk mati dan selalu berakhir ditempat yang sama. Menyedihkan.

'Dia hampir mati.'

'Syukurlah nyawanya tertolong.'

'Dia selalu mencoba bunuh diri dan selalu gagal. Orang yang sama selalu mengantarkannya kesini dalam keadaan yang mengerikan.'

'Dia punya malaikat pelindung.'

'Ku rasa dia gila.'

Aku lelah mendengar omongan semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin mati, tapi selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk mati saja.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dunia menyebalkan ini. Tidak akan ada yang menangisi kematianku. Juga tidak akan ada yang mencari keberadaanku. Jadi pas.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata jangan macam-macam."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang ka-"

"Kalau kau adalah iblis. Kalau kau iblis seharusnya kau memuluskan rencanku bu- Kyaaa~"

"Cerewet."

.

.

Iblis.

Iblis macam apa yang malah menolong buruannya. Bukankah tugas iblis itu menghasut dan menyesatkan manusia agar keluar jalur dari jalan Tuhan. Lalu, iblis macam apa yang rupa menyerupai manusia, berpenampilan layaknya manusia bahkan berperilaku seperti manusi normal lainnya. Lalu, iblis macam apa yang tidak mempunyai tanduk dikepala, ekor dan trisula besinya. Iblis macam apa kau Sasuke Uchiha? Semua rencana bunuh diriku gagal semua gara-gara kau. Brengsek.

"Hyuuga lemah, enyahlah kau."

Pria paruh baya itu menarik paksa tangan kanan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Si gadis memberontak dan menangis, namun tidak diindahkan oleh pria itu.

"A-ayah," gadis itu merengek minta dilepaskan.

Pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh si gadis mendorong tubuh mungil anaknya hingga terjerembab di lantai luar rumahnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku ayah atau mencoba pulang ke rumah ini. Mulai detik ini kau bukan lagi putriku."

.

.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mimpi itu. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku. Mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatku terjaga diwaktu malam dan menangis. Sebuah kenyataan yang selalu menjadi bunga tidur saat aku terlelap dan membuatku selalu ingin mati.

Sasuke selalu ada saat aku terbangun dan memberiku segelas air putih. Aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi bagaimana dia masuk ke dalam apartemen sempitku. Toh dia yang membayar sewanya. Iblis aneh. Iblis yang baik hati ku rasa.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa Ayah hanya membuangku?"

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia terduduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada ranjang. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya mulai mengurus sejak insiden pengusiran yang diterimanya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak menjelaskan apapun. Hanya menyeretnya keluar kamar dan membantingnya di luar rumah. Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh ibu dan beberapa pelayan. Ibunya bahkan tidak menolongnya, apalagi para pelayan. Semua memberi tatapan menusuk dan jijik yang membuat jantung Hinata seketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Hanabi dan Neji juga tidak ambil pusing, seolah inilah yang diinginkan oleh mereka berdua. Mendepaknya keluar dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat dan teh.

"Aku hanya ingin mati."

"Belum saatnya."

Belum saatnya.

Selalu saja itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Aku sudah lelah hidup, untuk apa aku berlama-lama hidup di dunia mengerikan ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

Setiap malam yang ku lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis sampai aku tertidur dan terbangun karena mimpi sialan itu. Sunguh, aku sudah lelah.

Tolong, biarkan aku mati.

.

.

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa susah sekali membujukmu."

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau."

Berdiri di halte bus, Hinata tampak sebal sekali. Kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada, kaki yang berbalut sepatu mengetukingetuk trotoar dengan tidak sabar. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup mengeluarkan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Bahkan raut mukanya lebih mengerikan dari Iblis.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dduk manis dikursi yang disediakan pengelola halte bus. Para gadis melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja. Tidak jarang ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol, namun tidak dihiraukan. Ia malah memasang earphone dikedua telinganya. Jangan lupakan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan diartika berbeda-beda oleh orang yang melihatnya.

Mata sewarna lavender Hinata menatap sekumpulan orang yang akan menyebrang di arah berlawanan. Mereka menunggu lampu hijau penanda jalan kaki boleh lewat jalan raya yang luas dan sangat ramai. Halte bus dan zebra cross tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa menjadi hiburan untuk kekesalan karena diseret keluar oleh si Iblis Sasuke.

Hingga Hinata menemukan objek yang menarik minatnya. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai musim semi yang digandeng oleh ibunya. Gadis kecil itu tampak antusias saat menunggu waktunya menyebrang.

Lampu pejalan kaki menyala. Semua orang dari arah arah gadis kecil itu mulai menyebrang, pun dari arah berlawanan gadis tadi. Tanpa sengaja boneka yang dipeluk oleh gadis kecil itu tersenggol dan jatuh. Gadis manis itu melepas gandengan tangan ibunya dan berlari mengambil bonekanya. Lampu pejalan kaki mulai berubah warna, dari arah kiri lurus gadis kecil itu ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. / 'Selamatkan gadis kecil itu.'

Ibu dari gadis kecil tadi memekik dan berteriak histeris kala mengetahui nasib anakny. / Hinata merasakan pinggangnya terhantam sesuatu yang sangat keras, lalu berguling beberapa kali. Perih, nyeri dan pusing ia rasakan di saat bersamaan. Kakinya tidak bisa ia rasakan dan gerakan, pun dengan anggota tubuh lainnya. Hinata mendorong anak kecil tadi yang hampir tertabrak, sebagai gantinya malah ia yang tertabrak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan melemah dengan sangat cepat pula. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, ada yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Saat ia akan menutup mata, Hinata melihat seseorang tersenyum senang. Dia itu, Iblis Sasuke. / Kemudian Hinata menutup sepasang mata sewarna lavender, diiringi detak jantungnya yang berhenti.

.

.

Dari sini, aku yang mengambil alih. Aku, Iblis. Sasuke Uchiha.

Kematian. Bukan aku yang berhak dan berkewajiban mengambil nyawa. Tugasku dan kaumku adalah menyesatkan serta menyeret mereka-mereka yang tidak punya pendirian dan selalu berpikir pesimis ke dalam jurang penuh dosa. Sekali mereka masuk, kami para Iblis akan terus bersorak untuk kehadiran teman kami nantinya di neraka sana. Sudah banyak manusia yang ku seret ke dalam pusaran hitam ini, hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terkadang kami para Iblis akan kalah oleh kuasa-Nya. Yang namanya Iblis pastilah mempunyai segudang cara untuk mencari sebanyak-banyaknya teman di Neraka.

Manusia yang ku sukai adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis polos yang dibuang oleh keluarganya. Siapa yang menghasut? Tentu saja aku. Si tua bangka Hiashi pun sebenarnya enggan mengakui Hinata. Jadi berbagai cara ku lalukan agar Hiashi mendepaknya keluar dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dan itu berhasil. Mudah.

Beberapa hari setelah Hinata dibuang, aku mendatanginya dan menyelematkan hidupnya. Formalitas.

Setiap malam kuhadiahkan mimpi yang sama untuk gadisku itu. Dan keinginan untuk mati menjadi sangat kuat. Aku menyukainya. Setiap dia akan bunuh diri, aku menyelamatkannya. Lagi, formalitas. Lagipula karena memang belum saatnya.

Jadi saat dia benar-benar akan mati, aku mengajaknya kedunia luar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ingat aku Iblis, jadi aku semuanya.

Aku membisikinya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari mobil yang akan menabraknya. Sepersekian detik sebelum mobil itu menghantam tubuh gadis mungil itu, Hinata menyelamatkannya. Sebagai ganti nyawa gadis itu, nyawa Hinata yang diambil malaikat maut itu.

Aku menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. Darah segar mengalir dari telinga, hidung, mulut dan pelipisnya. Aspal hitam tambah pekat karena genangan darah Hinata. Keadaannya sungguh mengerikan.

Goodbye, Honey.

Jadi siapa yang akan menyusul setelah Hinata? Kamu, kamu atau kamu?

 **-The End-**

a/n : moga sesuai kalo g sesuai saya delete :3 **  
**


End file.
